Musowo
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: [520 Yaoi HunHan Fanfiction] "karena hidup begitu keras dan kejam. Karena takdir menyeret dan merampas semua hal. Karena waktu begitu cepat menghisap kehidupan." Boy X Boy. HunHan Pairing
**Musowo**

 **By : Flower Little Rabbit**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast utama : Sehun** **,** **Luhan**

 **Cast pendukung : Kris** **,** **Tao(GS)** **,** **(Dll jika di perlukan)**

 **Genre : General** **,** **Romance** **, Drama, Boy X Boy, AU(Alternativ Universe)**

 **Warning : mungkin ada ranjau typo. Ini murni hasil karya saya.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

Summary : karena hidup begitu keras dan kejam. Karena takdir menyeret dan merampas semua hal. Karena waktu begitu cepat menghisap kehidupan.

.

.

Seperti sebuah hari yang sempurna. Mentari terang menyinari seluruh jalanan kota. Bunga bunga tumbuh dengan indah, menjatuhkan setiap embun yang menyelimutinya sejak malam. Begitu pula dengan seorang namja dengan perawakan tampan dan berkulit putih, dan juga bertubuh tinggi.

Oh Sehun, nama namja itu. Kini sedang mematut diri di depan kaca. Bersiap memetik bunga yang selama ini amat di sayang dan di jaga nya. Hari ini, sesorang yang sangat di rindukan oleh Sehun akan tiba. Dan dia akan menjemputnya di bandara. Bukan kekasih nya, hanya seorang sahabat kecil nya. Tapi bukan kah Sehun sangat menyayangi bunga nya? Jawaban nya memang iya. Tapi Sehun takut untuk mengakui nya. Sehun takut mengakui bahwa dia mencintai sahabat kecil nya, yang juga seorang namja.

.

.

Di bandara seoul, kini Sehun berdiri. Dan kita tahu manunggu sahabatnya, tetapi tampilan Sehun tak tampak sedang menunggu sahabat, tapi lebih seperti menunggu kekasih. Dengan pakaian yang rapi, stelan kemeja dan jeans, rambut yang sudah di tata rapi. Mata nya tak henti bergerilya menatap setiap pintu keluar, tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak atau minimal duduk diam di sebuah bangku tunggu, sambil menautkan jari-jari tangan nya, mungkin kini Sehun merasa gugup. Hingga akhirnya manik mata Sehun menangkap sesosok yang sangat di kenal nya. Jelas saja, dia tak akan melupakan, sahabat nya yang mirip dengan rusa kecil itu.

Sehun melambaikan tangan nya, saat sosok itu juga menatap dirinya. "Xiao Lu~~~" teriak Sehun sembari tangan nya melambai-lambai. Dan tak lupa senyum Sehun yang sangat jarang sekali terlihat sangat hangat tapi kini terukir di wajah nya, dibandingkan dengan sikap dingin nya, Sehun lebih terlihat tampan saat dia tersenyum untuk sahabat nya itu.

Kini namja rusa itu telah berada di hadapan Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar binar. Mungkin dia juga bahagia kini dapat menlihat wajah yang terkenal dingin tapi bagi Xiou Lu sangat tampan di matanya, setelah sekian lama dia pergi ke belanda 5th yang lalu.

"Hunnie~~" panggil Xiou Lu lembut

"hmm, bagaimana kabarmu Xi Luhan?" mungkin kini pertemuan mereka terasa agak canggung. Sudah 5th lamanya, mereka tak saling berhadapan. Bahkan bercerita dengan e-mail pun tidak. Satu satunya e-mail yang di dapat oleh Sehun yaitu email 1minggu yang lalu. Dan isinya, dia harus menjemput namja rusa yang bernama Xi Luhan itu di bandara hari ini.

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan masih tersenyum. "aku merindukan mu Hunnie" sahut Luhan lagi, lalu memeluk manja lengan Sehun.

Kaget memang, Sehun tak menyangka. Ini masih Xiou Lu nya yang dulu. "hmm, aku juga merindukan mu Lu" Sehun mulai sedikit santai dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Luhan. "kajja" sambung Sehun dan membawa langkah kaki mereka meninggalkan bandara.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Luhan, sambil mengkerutkan kening nya. Mungkin Sehun bingung, mengapa tak ada koper besar dan semacam nya. Dan Luhan hanya membawa sebuah ransel yang, yahh lumayan besar untuk ukuran tubuh Luhan yang mungil.

"Lu, kau tidak membawa koper?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil milik Sehun. Dan Luhan pun menoleh pada Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya imut.

"wae?" tanya Sehun yang mungkin penasaran dan juga bingung.

"di ransel ini juga sudah cukup Hunnie" sahut Luhan sambil mengeratkan sabuk pengaman nya dan sekarang duduk manis menunggu Sehun menggerakan mobilnya.

 _"Aku tidak akan lama di sini Hunnie. Aku hanya ingin bersama mu sebelum hari itu tiba. Aku ingin bahagia 3bulan ini Hun. Jadi aku tak butuh banyak baju. Aku hanya butuh bersama mu."_ Luhan berucap dalam hati nya, dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan sendu menatap pantulan wajah Sehun pada kaca jendela di sisi kanan lengan nya.

.

.

"Morning Lu" sapa Sehun dengan senyum cerah nya, bagai sinar mentari yang dapat di lihat Luhan dari dekat.

Wajah polos bak bayi baru bangun tidur. Tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun. Dengan sedikit mengucek bola mata nya yang belum berfungsi dengan baik. Rasa kantuk yang masi mendominasi kesadaran nya. Tapi rasa bahagia yang memaksa nya bangun dan tidak membuang buang waktu hanya untuk tidur. Juga wangi makanan yang sudah menusuk indra penciuman luhan. Dan akhirnya namja munggil bak rusa itu melangkah gontai menuju dapur dimana Sehun sedang menyiapakan sarapan untuk mengisi perut pagi ini.

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Mata nya mulai jelas menatap Sehun. Dan dapat di lihat nya, Sehun datang menghampiri dan berdiri di samping nya.

"Tidur mu nyenyak hmm?" Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan sambil menatap lembut namja itu. Membuat si pemilik surai kecoklatan mengangguk pelan serta refleks menjadi baby yang manis dan imut dalam sekejap mata. Jangan lupakan jantung nya kini yang berdegup kencang bagai kan habis mengitari lapangan bola selama berjam jam tanpa istirahat. Luhan hanya berharap, Sehun tidak mendengar suara jantung itu.

"Nahh, ayo bersihkan muka mu dulu, habis itu kita sarapan" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Membuat namja bertubuh kecil itu beranjak. Dan di hantarkan ke kamar mandi.

"Umhh, arraseo Hunnie" suara dengan nada malas dan sedikit manja keluar dari bibir cherry Luhan. Dan di sambut senyum oleh Sehun. Ya begitulah mereka. Persahabatan mereka masih belum berubah walaupun sudah berpisah 5th itu.

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang menikmati sarapan yang sudah di siapkan oleh Sehun. Dengan duduk yang saling berhadapan. Manik mata Sehun pun tak lepas dari Luhan. Sehun masih tak percaya, kini dia kembali menatap namja yang sangat dia sayangi. Mungkin Sehun egois. Dia ingin selalu bersama Luhan, walau dia tak pernah mau mengakui perasaan nya.

Luhan yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di pandangi pun balik menatap Sehun sambil mngkerutkan kening nya dan tangan yang memangku dagu nya. "wae Hunnie?" tanya Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepala nya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya. "aniya Lu, tidak apa apa. Umh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kini sehun yang memangku dagu nya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap balik Luhan.

"umhh" wajah imut Luhan tampak sedang berfikir, apa yang akan dilakukan nya. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa gemas pada Xiao Lu nya. Mungkin jika Luhan wanita, Sehun tak akan segalau ini. Karena Sehun bukan lah tipe namja pengecut. Itu pemikiran nya.

"entahlah Hunnie, kalau Hunnie akan melakukan apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Sehun karena dia tak menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang akan dilakukan nya. Bagi Luhan, ada bersama Sehun saja tanpa melakukan apa pun, saat ini sudah cukup.

"aku akan ke kampus. aku ada matakuliah hari ini. Tapi hanya sebentar, aku janji akan cepat kembali" jawab Sehun dengan senyum lembut nya, senyum yang mungkin hanya akan di perlihatkan nya pada Luhan. Dan juga mendapatkan balasan senyum dari Luhan yang sembari menganggukan kepala nya.

"kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dulu, jangan lakukan apa pun yang melukai dirimu arra" ucapan tegas penuh perhatian dari Sehun. Membuat Luhan selalu akan jadi bayi penurut untuk Hunnie nya itu. Sehun berlalu melewati Luhan yang masih setia di bangku nya dan tak lupa mengusap surai lembut milik Luhan.

.

.

Mentari sudah sepenuhnya naik. Tapi sinar nya tak begitu menusuk kulit. Angin pun seperti berlalu lalang dan terasa sejuk menyentuh kulit putih Luhan yang kini sedang duduk manis di depan teras menikmati hari yang sangat sempurna. Luhan melirik jam di tangan nya, dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya karena sudah hampir waktunya makan siang, dan Sehun belum juga kembali.

"ughh, Hunnie berjanji pergi sebentar. Tapi kenapa belum kembali" rutuk Luhan

"Xiao Lu" sebuah suara yang sedikit terdengar keras meneriakan panggilan kesayangan milik Luhan, dan luhan tau siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu, dan sontak membuat sii empunya nama menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan benar saja, Hunnie nya datang, sambil berlari-lari keil menghampiri nya.

"mian aku sedikit lama" nafas Sehun terdengar sedikit terengah-engah, tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum sambil mengusap surai milik Luhan. Dan namja rusa itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Sehun, dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Hunnie kesayangan nya merasa kelelahan.

"aniya Hunnie, gwaenchana, Hunnie pasti lelah. Ayo masuk" bohong memang jika Luhan berkata gwaenchana, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengeluh. Tapi melihat Sehun yang berusaha menepati janji nya dengan berlari-lari, itu juga membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Luhan menggandeng lengan Sehun dan melangkah masuk.

"aku tidak lelah. Tunggu lah sebentar, aku akan ganti pakaian dan kita akan pergi jalan-jalan" ucap Sehun lalu melangkah ke kamarnya. Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Tak di pungkiri memang itu yang Luhan inginkan.

Luhan menunggu Sehun sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Wajah nya memancarkan aura bahagia. Terlebih saat ini Sehun sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan berdiri di depan nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"kajja Xiao Lu" ucap Sehun dengan uluran tangan dan senyum tampan nya. dan tak dapat di tolak oleh Luhan. Namja rusa itu dengan cepat menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan ikut berdiri.

Kini dua namja itu melangkah meninggalkan kediaman nya. Jalan kaki adalah solusi terbaik untuk menikmati cuaca sempurna ini. Juga solusi yang tepat untuk membuat waktu terasa lebih lama berlalu. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Manik mata Luhan melihat jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Membuat nya tersenyum senang. Inilah alasan Luhan pulang dan menemui Sehun. Karena Luhan ingin merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Walau itu hanya di dapatkan nya untuk 3bulan ini saja. Juga Luhan ingin cintanya diketahui oleh Sehun, agar tak ada penyesalan saat dia pergi lagi. Gila memang, tapi melihat sikap Sehun, ada segumpal keyakinan dalam hati nya bahwa Sehun juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan nya.

"Hunnie kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"jalan-jalan. Sangat sayang dilewatkan hari sempurna ini. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan mu Lu" jawab Sehun sambil mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangan nya, lalu menoleh pada Luhan. Hal itu membuat perut Luhan terasa di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan seperti menggelitik nya. Dan Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum malu mendengar jawaban itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke toko bubble tea dulu? Apa masih ada? Aku ingin menikmati taro bubble tea ku lagi" Luhan berkata dengan nada manja dan tatapan imut nya yang langsung di arahkan pada Sehun. Membuat namja berkulit putih susu itu tidak dapat mengatakan kata 'tidak'

"aishhh arraseo aku kalah. Your wish Lu" jawab Sehun membuat tawa keduanya pecah. Hari sempurna, benar benar terasa sempurna.

.

.

Di sebuah caffe bubble kini Luhan dan Sehun berada di dalam nya. Mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir jendela. Posisi yang sangat mereka sukai dulu. Bahkan juga saat ini.

"Hunnie masih suka rasa choco?" tanya Luhan saat membaca buku menu.

Sehun mengangguk sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. "dan kau Lu? Masih suka taro?" Sehun balas bertanya

"tentu Hunnie" jawab Luhan singkat

"umh baiklah kali ini aku akan memesan rasa taro juga" Sehun menutup buku menu nya dan memanggil pelayan untuk mengorder pesanan mereka.

"wae Hunnie? Bukan kah hunnie suka choco?" Luhan sedikit penasaran kenapa namja pecinta bubble tea choco itu menyamai pesanan nya.

"bukan karena aku menyukai choco dan aku tidak ingin mencoba rasa lain Lu" jawaban sederhana dari Sehun yang tak dapat di bantah oleh luhan. Karena perkataan sehun ada benarnya. Bukan karena Sehun suka rasa choko dan Sehun tak ingin mencoba rasa lain.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengubah posisi duduk nya menjadi di sebelah kanan Luhan. Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan kaget dan menatap intens pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan benda persegi dari saku nya. Ponsel pribadi milik Sehun kini sedang di otak atik dengan tangan nya. Sehun menekan tombol kamera dan megarahkan kamera pada dirinya dan Luhan.

"Xiao Lu, say Kimchi" ucap sehun saat mengarahkan posisi kamera depan ponselnya yang kini sudah menangkap sosok Sehun dan Luhan. Karena jarak mereka yang dekat, sehun melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Luhan dan kepala mereka yang saling menempel.

"Kimchi" ucap Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan, dan sehun menekan tombol potret di layar touch screan nya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat hasil jepretan nya. Terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan ini dalam hidupnya.

"otteo? Bagus?" tanya Luhan yang juga penasaran dengan hasil foto mereka.

"wooo, tentu saja. Kau sangat cantik Xiao Lu" jawab Sehun dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu nya.

"yakkk, aku namja Oh Sehun" protes Luhan yang di katai cantik oleh Sehun. Tapi kenyataan nya memang seperti itu. Luhan memang terlihat sangat cantik. Walau pun dia seorang namja. Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah bidadari yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang namja.

Mendapat pukulan dari Luhan, hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa oleh Sehun membuan Luhan semakin kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"aigoo aigoo... gwiyowo..." Sehun menggoda Luhan sambil mencubit lembut pipi Luhan yang sedang menggembung.

Dan akhirnya minuman favorite mereka tiba. Sehun menyerahkan milik Luhan. Walaupun Luhan sedang kesal pada Sehun, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Setelah beberapa detik, apa pun yang di lakukan sehun dapat membuat Luhan tertawa kembali. Hal ini yang sangat sulit dalam hidup Luhan. Yaitu membenci Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Sehun-ah" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah sehun. Sehun hanya membalikan tubuhnya tanpa menjawab

"ke kelas bersama" suara yang terdengar sangat manja, dan memang benar. Si pemilik suara manja itu menggandeng lengan sehun. Mendapat perlakuan itu tatapan dingin sehun mengarah pada yeoja yang kini merangkul lengan nya.

"Tao-ssi, lepaskan tangan ku dan berjalan lah seperti biasa nya" ucapan dingin Sehun membuat yeoja bernama Tao itu melepaskan gandengan nya. Dan sehun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan nya.

"ughh... padahal kemarin kau tampak seperti namja yang baik" rutuk yeoja tinggi semampai itu. Dan rutukan nya masih bisa di dengar dengan Sehun. Bahakan terdengar dengan jelas. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh pada Tao.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan kemarin?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"kemarin? Iya kemarin saat kau berada di caffe bubble tea" tao menjawab dengan santai. Tanpa diketahui nya perubahan tempramen Sehun saat dia menjawab dengan santai itu.

Sehun dengan cepat menyeret Tao ke taman belakang kampus, menyudutkan Tao ke diding di belakang nya. Dan perlakuan itu membuat Tao kini merasa takut. Walau pun Tao selalu mengkuti Sehun. Tao tau bahwa Sehun punya sikap yang dingin. Tapi Tao tidak tau bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan seperti ini.

"dengar! Apa yang kau lihat kemarin. Jangan pernah kau ucapkan saat kita bertemu. Aku bukan namja yang takut menyakiti wanita. Aku akan menyakiti mu jika itu perlu. Paham!" kata kata dingin dan tegas dari Sehun mengintrupsi indra pendengaran Tao. Dan Tao tak bisa berkata apa pun kecuali menganggukan kepala nya.

Melihat anggukan kepala dari Tao. Sehun meninggalkan yeoja itu dan pergi dari taman belakang kampus nya menuju kelas dimana mata kuliah pertama akan di mulai 10 menit lagi.

.

.

Bukan menjauh, Tao malah makin penasaran pada Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh Sehun. Mengapa hidupnya sangat dingin. Tapi berbeda saat Sehun sedang bersama orang yang di lihan Tao di caffe bubble itu.

" _siapa dia? Apa hubungan nya dengan Sehun? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab?"_ semua itu berlalu-lalang di benak Tao. Dan Tao bertekad akan merebut perhatian Sehun.

Hari ini Tao kembali mendekati Sehun. Tak jera dengan respon dingin dari Sehun, malah Tao semakin ingin mengejarnya. Bagi Tao, Sehun adalah tipe ideal nya. Walau sikap dingin Sehun terkadang membuat Tao sedikit bingung tapi lebih tepat di bilang penasaran.

"hun-ah" lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun. Sehun juga tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sosok yeoja tinggi yang kini berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"hm, apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya sehun datar saat Tao kini sudah berdiri di hadapan nya.

"dating lah ke ulang tahun ku" Tao memberikan sebuh kartu undangan. Alih-alih mengambil kartu undangan itu, Sehun malah berlalu meninggalkan Tao dan kartu undangan yang ditujukan untuk nya.

"Yakkk! Oh Sehun!" Tao tidak dapat bersabar lagi kali ini. Ini sudah ke 1039 nya, sehun mengacuhkan nya. Bodoh memang, tapi Tao memang menghitung semua perlakuan dingin Sehun terhadap nya.

"aku tidak tertarik, dan tidak punya waktu, aku sibuk" sehun berhenti karena teriakan Tao dan menjawab lagi dengan jawaban yang juga tergolong dingin. Tao sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"aku akan membuat mu hadir di pesta ku Oh Sehun" ucap Tao pelan dan pergi berlawanan arah dengan sehun.

.

.

"datang lah dengan sehun. Dan aku akan berkencan dengan mu"

Tao menyodorkan kartu undangan pada Kris. Tao tau bahwa kris menyukainya. Dan inilah cara tao agar sehun daang ke pesta nya.

 _ **To :**_ _ **m**_ _ **y Xiao Lu**_

" _ **aku pulang**_ _ **m**_ _ **ala**_ _ **m**_ _ **hari ini. Kau tidurlah. Aku pergi ke pesta ulangtahun Tao kawan kliah ku"**_

Sehun mengirm pesan pada luhan. Karena dia akan menemani kris ke pesta Tao. Walau pun kris meminta sehun dengan alasan Tao akan berkencan dengan nya. Tapi sehun tau. Tao hanya memanfaatkan kris agar dirinya hadir di pesta Tao.

"selamat datang" tao menyambut kedatangan kris dan sehun.

"saengilchukae Tao" kris memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pita cantik di atas nya. Menerima kado dan mengabaikan pemberi kado. Itlah yang dilakukan Tao pada kris.

Mereka pun kini sudah masuk ke dalam tempat dimana pesta tao berlangsung. Tao memperlihatkan sikap baiknya pada kris dan sehun. Tapi hanya sehun yang di perdulikan nya. Dan kris sangat tau itu.

"aku ingin ke sana" sehun pergi meninggalkan kris dan tao untuk pergi mengambil segelas wine.

"hai sehun-ah... aku tau kau pasti datang" tao datang menghampiri sehun.

"dan aku akan pulang sekarang"

"kenapa? Apa karena sii cantik itu. Pria cantik?" tao menegaskan kata Pria. Dan itu membuat langkah sehun terhenti.

"tidak pulang? Katanya akan pulang?" entah apa yang di fikirkan tao. Tapi sehun yakin tao sedang memancing amarah nya.

"apa kau gay sehun-ah?" dan ucapan tao kali ini sukses membuat sehun naik pitam. Sehun membalikan tubuh nya menghadap tao.

"aku akan di sini. Kau puas? Dan jangan mengucapkan kata itu lagi. Jika ingin hidupmu selamat" Sehun tetap dengan sifat dingin nya. Tapi tao tau dia sudah menang. Ucapan tao selalu terlintas di fikiran sehun. Membuat sehun terus menegug wine yang kini berada di hadapan nya.

sudah 3minggu luhan kembali, dan menghabiskan waktu nya dengan sehun. tapi hari ini luhan harus mengecap kekecewaan. pasal nya sehun akan pulang larut karena menghadiri pesta ulangtahun teman kampus nya Huang Zitao. sehun bilang hanya teman. dan luhan percaya itu. luhan selalu mempercayai sehun, dalam hal apa pun.

sudah pukul 09.05pm dan luhan masih belum bisa memejamkan mata nya. entah karena luhan belum merasakan kantuk, atau karena luhan terus saja memikirkan sehun yang tak kunjung pulang. seharus nya luhan tahu, bahwa pesta anak kuliahan pasti akan sampai larut malam. dan tak seharus nya luhan memaksakan diri untuk menunggu sehun. tapi sungguh, luhan belum dapat memejamkan mata nya.

 _ **ting tong**_

bell apartement sehun berbunyi. "siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini?" ujar luhan sembari melangkahkan kaki nya menuju puntu utama.

"ouhh hunnie" ucap luhan kaget melihat sehun yang seperti nya sudah mabuk, karena saat ini sehun sedang di rangkul seorang namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengan sehun

"ahh, anyeonghaseyo" sapa namja tinggi yang merangkul sehun "aku kris teman sehun, maaf aku harus mengantarkan sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini" sambung namja yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya pada luhan.

" ahh ya, tidak apa apa, masuk lah" luhan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari depan pintu untuk memberi jalan pada kris yang sedang memapah sehun agar dapat di pindahkan ke kamar nya.

"terima kasih, nama ku xi luhan" luhan sedikit menundukan kepala nya, seraya memperkenalkan diri pada kris.

"wahh, kau bukan warga korea?"

"ya, tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di korea"

"aku juga berasal dari china. dan aku kuliah di korea"

"ahh begitu. senang bertemu dengan mu. sekarang teman ku bukan hanya sehun. kau mau berteman dengan ku?"

"tentu saja." luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat dari kris. setelah mereka berbincang bincang, kris menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya. melihat waktu yang sudah semakin larut.

"kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi" kris meninggalkan kamar sehun, dan di antar oleh luhan ke ambang pintu.

"ahh, boleh aku minta nomer hp mu?" kris berhenti di ambang pintu dan menyodorkan phonesel nya pada luhan.

"tentu saja. kita kan teman" ujar luhan dengan senyum malaikat milik nya. dan menyimpan nomer hp nya di hp kris.

kris pun benar benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman sehun. dan kris bersumpah, bahwa luhan sangat cantik untuk golongan pria. mungkin jika cinta nya terus di tolak oleh Tao, kris akan mencoba mendekati luhan. bahkan status pria tak menjadi masalah buat kris.

.

.

setelah kepergian kris, luhan kembali ke kamar sehun. mata rusa nya memperhatikan sosok yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. luhan menanggalkan sepatu juga jaket kulit yang masih di kenakan sehun. dan itu cukup membuat sehun sedikit menggeliat.

luhan juga membenarkan posisi tidur sehun. membalut tubuh sehun dengan selimut. dan luhan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. tangan mungil nya mengusap surai lembut milik sehun dan beralih ke pipi namja tinggi itu.

tanpa luhan tau, bahwa sentuhan nya dapat membangunkan sehun yang kehilangan kesadaran akibat mabuk.

"luhan" ucap sehun parau seraya membuka mata nya.

"hmm" sebuah deheman menjadi jawaban singkat atas panggilan sehun.

"xiao lu" lagi lagi sehun memanggil luhan.

"aku di sini"

mendengar jawaban yang lebih panjang dari deheman tadi, sehun benar benar membuka mata nya. sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. kedua tangan nya menyentuh bahu luhan. membuat rusa mungil itu merubah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan nya.

"kau benar xiao lu ku?" sehun terus berujar dan kini sambil mengelus pipi luhan dengan ibu jari nya.

"umhh, benar ini aku, tidur lah hunnie" luhan mengusap punggung tangan sehun untuk menenangkan namja yang kini sedang mabuk itu.

"kau begitu cantik. sangat cantik. bagai mana bisa kau secantik ini hm?"

"entah lah, mungkin aku malaikat?" luhan merasa gila, karena berbincang dengan orang mabuk. memang benar, jika orang mabuk, dia akan bicara jujur. tapi besok dia akan melupakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"iya, kau pasti malaikat. kau malaikat yang tuhan kirim untuk ku" kedua lengan sehun menangkup pipi luhan. dan luhan hanya dapat tersenyum dengan sedikit anggukan di kepala nya.

"tapi aku akan segera pergi hunnie. dan kau jangan pernah mabuk seperti ini lagi"

luhan terdiam saat mata elang sehun menatap nya dengan tajam setelah mendengar ucapan nya tentang 'pergi'

"aniya, kau tidak akan kemana mana, kau akan di sini bersama ku kan"

"tidak bisa hunnie"

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA TERUS DI SINI BERSAMA KU!" entah sadar, entah tidak. sehun berteriak dengan sangat keras. membuat rusa mungil itu merasa sedikit takut, sedih, dan merasa bersalah hingga manik mata nya meneteskan bening, yang juga membuat sehun tak karuan.

sehun mengusap bening di wajah luhan dengan ibu jari nya. wajah nya menunjukan bahwa dia merasa bersalah sudah berteriak. tapi itu semakin membuat hati luhan lemah dan sakit. sehingga air mata nya terus mengalir.

"luhan, xiao lu, maafkan aku" sehun berujar dengan nada suara sangat menyesal. tapi luhan tetap menangis. luhan tidak dapat berhenti menangis. bukan karena di bentak oleh sehun. tapi karena dia juga ingin 'tinggal' tapi waktu sudah mengisap kehidupan nya sehingga dia harus pergi. tak ada pilihan lain untuk itu.

mata luhan terbelalak. menatap sehun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. sehun yang kini sedang menutup mata nya, dengan bibir mereka yang saling menyatu.

sedikit lumatan di berikan oleh sehun di bibir bawah dan atas luhan secara bergantian. sehun menghisap bibir manis itu seperti permen, membuat bibir mungil itu sedikit bengkak.

luhan masih kaget dengan kegiatan nya dan sehun saat ini. otak nya masih memproses apa yang sedang di lakukan nya. merasa tak ada respon dari luhan, sehun pun menghentikan aktifitas nya dan kembali menatap luhan.

manik mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. deru nafas luhan dapat di dengar oleh sehun. namja rusa itu mengedipkan mata nya polos. menatap sehun dengan tatapan polos itu.

ibu jari sehun bergerak menyeka saliva yang ada di ujung bibir cherry milik luhan. wajah nya kembali mendekat. mata nya semakin intens menatap manik mata luhan.

"saranghae xiou lu"

 _ **DEG!**_

luhan mendengar sebuah kata yang membuat darah nya berdesir. tak di sangkanya, sehun akan mengatakan itu.

"saranghae xiao lu"

sehun mengulangi ucapan nya, dan kini wajah nya semakin dekat dengan wajah luhan. ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, bibir mereka akan bersatu untuk kedua kali nya.

tapi kini otak luhan sudah menangkap dengan cepat apa yang akan terjadi. luhan menutup mata nya. dan...

 _ **CHU~~**_

bibir sehun kini menempel di bibir cherry milik luhan. tak hanya menempel, sehun kembali melumat bibir cherry yang manis itu. dapat di rasakan oleh sehun, bahwa lumatan nya kali ini mendapat balasan.

lengan luhan beranjak melingkari leher sehun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin berat, dalam, dan panas. kepala mereka bergerak kiri kanan. saling melumat dan menggigit satu sama lain. dan desahan nikmat akibat ciuman panas itu terdengar di sela sela aktivitas mereka.

merasa pasokan oksigen milik luhan akan habis, sehingga sehun harus menghentikan kegiatan nya saat ini. tapi tak benar benar berhenti, sehun belum mau menghentikan kegiatan ini. ciuman sehun turun ke leher jenjang milik luhan. menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit kecil leher mulus luhan sehingga membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putih mulus itu.

"mhh-sehun-ahh"

sebuah desahan dengan nama sehun lolos dari bibir luhan yang kini terlihat seksi menggoda. luhan mendongakan kepala nya memberi akses pada sehun.

entah sejak kapan kedua namja itu sudah saling berhimpitan di atas ranjang milik sehun. dan busana mereka juga sudah terlepas satu demi satu. dan kini hanya tersisa celana sehun dan luhan.

luhan menggeliat di bawah kungkungan sehun. menggerakan tubuh mungil tanpa baju nya. sehun tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas ini. tangan nya meraba dada datar milik luhan, jempol nya bermain dengan niple mungil berwarna pink menggoda itu. membuat pemilik nya semakin bergerak indah di bawah kendalinya.

"luhan-mhhh saranghae-mhhh"

ujar sehun sambil menikmati santapan tengah malam nya. lidah sehun terus menjilati sekeliling niple luhan. membuat pemilik nya senakin menggelinjang kenikmatan. jemari luhan meremas lembut rambut luhan, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di rasakan nya.

"ahhh-hunnie -nado saranghae-mhhhh"

kini wajah luhan, merah padam. malu, senang, dan rasa cinta nya menguap secara bersamaan. sehun kini berdiri bertumpu dengan lutut nya. memberikan luhan waktu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak banyak nya.

sehun melepaskan celana milik luhan perlahan. mata nya langsung menatap luhan kecil yang sudah setengah berdiri. sehun tau benar kegiatan tadi cukup merangsang hasrat nya sehingga adik kecil milik nya terasa sesak di dalam celana. tapi ternyata luhan juga merasakan rangsangan yang sama. pemandangan ini membuat sebuah smirk tergambar di wajah sehun dan hanya dapat di tatap sayu oleh luhan. tapi di mata luhan, apa pun itu, kini dia hanya ingin sehun melakukan _'this and that'_ yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

sehun dan luhan sudah seperti bayi tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka. tapi mereka bukan bayi polos, melainkan bayi mesum. terutama sehun. wajah mesum nya kini sudah sangat terlihat karena keindahan pemandangan di bawah nya.

kini berbalik, sehun yang menduduk kan bokong nya di ranjang. dan luhan yang berdiri dengan bantuan kedua lutut nya. jemari sehun sedang asik membuat penis nya tegak sempurna. sedangkan luhan hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari sehun untuk memasukan kejantanan sehun di _'surga'_ milik nya.

satu tangan kosong sehun, tak ingin tinggal diam melihat sosok indah di hadapan nya kini. tangan nya kembali bergeriliya memainkan niple pink milik luhan. membuat luhan bersusah payah menahan desahan kenikmatan nya. sejujurnya luhan tak ingin sehun mengetahui sisi liar nya. tapi sentuhan sehun mengalahkan dinding pertahanan luhan.

"ayo mulai baby"

sehun berucap sambil menarik pinggang luhan semakin mendekati nya, dan juga mengarahkan kejantanan nya di lubang sempit milik luhan. satu tangan sehun mengelus pipi luhan dengan lembut.

"jambak aku, pukul aku, atau lakukan apa saja, jika kau merasa sangat kesakitan" luhan menganggukan kepala nya, dan...

"aakhhhh" erangan luhan pecah saat ujung penis sehun sudah memasuki lubang nya. sangat sakit, mengingat ini pertama kali nya untuk luhan. dan benar saja luhan mencengkram kuat bahu sehun yang sejak tadi menjadi pegangan nya.

sehun tau benar rasa sakit itu, dan rasa sakit di bahu nya, tidak seberapa di bandingkan rasa sakit luhan.

sehun juga dapat menangkap manik mata luhan mengeluarkan airmata. sehun yakin semakin lama, ini akan semakin sakit, jadi dia akan menggambil alih.

"maafkan aku, ini akan sangat sakit untuk mu"

sehun merebahkan tubuh luhan, sedikit mengangkat pinggul nya. dan...

"AGHHHH AHHHH HIKSSS"

luhan berteriak keras saat sehun langsung menancapkan kejantanan nya dalan sekali hentak.

"mian.. mian.. aku tidak akan bergerak"

sehun mengelus surai lembut milik luhan, memberi kecupan di kening, mata, hidung, dan beberapa kali untuk bibir cherry luhan.

nafas luhan sudah mulai terdengar teratur. dan sepertinya hole luhan pun sudah dapat menerima keberadaan sehun di dalam nya. mata rusa luhan sudah dapat melihat sosok sehun, walau sedikit sayup sayup.

"boleh aku bergerak?" tanya sehun lembut seranya mengusap usap pipi luhan. dan luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil untuk pertanyaan sehun itu.

sehun tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup lagi bibir luhan sebelum menggerakan kejantanan nya yang tertanam dalam hole luhan.

"sshhh-ahhhh"

sebuah desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir luhan, membuat tubuh mungil nya menggeliat di bawah kendali sehun.

gerakan yang tadi nya lembut sudah semakin cepat di lakukan oleh sehun. tak ingin membiarkan ruang kosong di permainan nya, sehun menundukan kepala nya meraup kedua niple luhan bergantian.

"mmcchhh- emchhh-ahh, luhan-mhhh, baby-enghh"

desahan di sela sela cunbuan sehun pun lolos dari bibir nya. membuat luhan juga mengekuarkan desahan desahan nikmat nya.

"more hun-sshhh-ahhh"

permohonan luhan pun langsung terkabul sekejap mata. bukan hanya cepat. sehun kini mengeluar masukan kejantanan nya secara brutal. membuat luhan menggila di bawah nya.

sehun mendudukan tubuh luhan di atas pangkuan nya. kali ini luhan lah yang memegang kendali. kedua lengan mungil nya melingkar di leher sehun. tubuh nya bergerak naik turun membuat penis sehun sesak karena terjepit di dalam.

"aahhh-benar, seperti itu mhhh-ahhh"

sehun menikmati service luhan, dan membayarnya dengan tanda kemarehan yang penuh di leher dan dada luhan.

"sshh hunnie mhhh, aku aakhh"

tubuh luhan menegang, kepala nya mendongak nikmat merasakan cairan cinta nya ingin segera keluar.

"bersama baby-mhhhh"

sehun memegang pinggang luhan, membantu namja rusa itu menggerakan tubuh nya. gerakan yang makin kuat dengan bantuan sehun, membuat peluh kedua nya membanjiri tubuh telanjang mereka. membuat penis sehun makin bengkak dan sesak ingin memuncratkan cairan cinta milik nya juga.

"aku sampai baby"

tubuh sehun menegang, dan menekan kejantanan nya dengan kuat menancap di dalam hole luhan. begitu pun tubuh luhan yang menegang dan memeluk erat tubuh sehun.

"aakhhhh ahhhh"

erangan lega pun terlepas dari bibir masing masing. dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. dan tubuh luhan yang lemas di pekukan sehun.

sehun mebawa tubuh nya dan luhan kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuh 'polos' mereka dengan selimut.

sehun melepaskan milik nya perlahan agar luhan tak merasa perih. di usap nya pipi halus luhan. dan luhan hanya menatap sayu pada sehun

"tidur lah"

sehun berujar lembut, dan luhan hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"saranghae xiao lu"

untuk ketiga kalinya sehun mengucapkan kata itu. luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan mata nya dalam pelukan sehun.

akhirnya kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu beranjak ke alam mimpi nya. setelah mengalami mimpi indah yang terasa nyata. mimpi indah yang berlangsung kurang lebih 3jam. cukup membuat mereka lelah dan kamar sehun yang sudah tak terlihat seperti kamar lagi.

.

.

sinar mentari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui pantulan kaca jendela sehun. membuat dua tubuh berbalut selimut itu menggeliat.

sehun perlahan membuka mata nya. dan menatap kamar yang berantakan. otak nya berfikir dengan keras, dan sehun belum bisa menemukan jawaban atas apa yang terjadi.

di lihat nya sosok luhan yang masih tertidur pulas. bau sperma mengintrupsi indra penciuman nya. merasakan hal yang tidak benar telah terjadi. sehun menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh nya dan luhan, dan cukup membuat sehun terbelalak dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang di lihat nya.

"xi.. xiao lu?"

sehun masih tak percaya melihat luhan yang tanpa busana tertidur di ranjang nya dan juga bau sperma yang mengintrpsi indra penciuman nya

luhan pun menggeliat dan mulai membuka mata nya. pemandangan yang pertama kali di lihat nya adalah sehun. dan itu membuat luhan tersenyum indah pagi ini.

"morning hunnie"

"apa yang terjadi lu?"

sehun menjawab sapaan hangat luhan dengan dingin. membuat luhan tak dapat memahami apa yang terjadi pagi ini.

"apa nya?"

luhan mengkerutkan kening nya, sambil menatap sehun dengan tatapan kebingungan

"MENGAPA KAU DI SINI? MENGAPA KAU DAN AKU TELANJANG? MENGAPA!"

sehun berteriak sehingga membuat luhan terperangah dan sakit. luhan tau benar jika sehun tak akan mengingat kejadian semalam. semalam adalah mimpi yang hanya dapat di ingat luhan. tapi sehun tak seharus nya berteriak sekeras itu pada dirinya.

"hunnie"

"hentikan. jangan memanggilku seperti itu. keluar xi luhan"

luhan tak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. luhan membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar sehun.

"AAGHHHHHHHH!"

sehun berteriak keras dan itu dapat di dengar oleh luhan dari luar kamar sehun.

BRAKKK... PRANGGGG...

luhan terduduk di sudut kamar nya mendengar suara barang barang yang sepertinya sedang di lempar oleh sehun.

luhan memeluk lutut nya erat. air matnya jatuh dengan deras. hati nya terasa sangat sakit. bahkan semalam sehun mengucapkan cintanya sebanyak 3kali. tapi mengapa pagi ini sehun seperti orang kesetanan. itu tak dapat di fikirkan oleh luhan.

.

.

sudah 1bulan 2minggu luhan berada di rumah sehun. tapi 3minggu belakangan ini, dia bahkan tak bicara pada sehun. juga sehun sangat jarang berada di rumah.

luhan tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. luhan harus tau, mengapa sehun sangat marah sejak kejadian itu.

"hunnie"

panggil luhan saat sehun hendak pergi ke kampus. membuat sehun menghentikan lengkah nya di ambang pintu.

"apa yang salah?"

sehun membalikan tubuh nya saat mendengar pertanyaan luhan.

"apa yang salah? kau bertanya apa yang salah?"

ucap sehun dingin. dan juga tatapan dingin yang di tujukannya untuk luhan. sakit. hati luhan sangat sakit menerima tatapan dingin itu.

"hadir mu di sini adalah kesalahan xi luhan"

sehun lalu meninggal kan luhan yang masih terpaku menatap nya. menghela nafas menahan pedih nya ucapan sehun barusan. kaki nya lemas sehingga tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuh nya.

"hueekkk... huekkkk"

luhan merasa kan mual di perut nya. pandangan nya juga terasa mengabur. luhan tau ini pertanda apa. tapi luhan, tidak dapat pergi dalam situasi seperti ini. dia harus memperbaiki hubungan nya dengan sehun. barulah luhan dapat memberi tahu sehun.

.

.

"sehun-ah gwaenchana?"

"aku baik baik saja tao, pergi lah"

"ani, aku akan mengobati mu"

"tidak perlu, pergi lah"

"tapi hun-ah"

"PERGI!" tao tertegun setelah sehun meneriaki dirinya.

"arraseo"

TAP...

sehun menahan pegelangan tangan tao. menarik tao hingga duduk di sebelah nya.

"lakukan dengan benar"

ucap sehun dingin, dan tao tau bahwa itu perintah untuk mengobati luka sehun.

 _"mian lu, kita tidak boleh terus bersama, sebelum aku tidak bisa melepas mu. sebelum orang memandang rendah kau dan aku. aku mencintai mu. sangat"_ sehun berucap di benak nya.

.

.

"luhan, kau tidak jadi menemui sehun? dia terluka?"

luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan namja yang kini berdiri di hadapan nya.

melihat gelagat aneh dari luhan. namja tinggi itu pergi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. dan manik mata nya melihat sehun yang kini sedang di obati oleh orang yang selalu di kejar nya.

"kau selalu melihat nya tao, kau tak pernah melihat ku. baiklah, aku tak akan melihat mu lagi"

 _ **GREP..**_

luhan sedikit kaget karena seseorang tengah memeluk tubuh nya.

"gwaenchaha, ada aku. aku di sini luhan"

"hiksss... hiksss"

tangis luhan pun pecah dalam pelukan namja tinggi itu. membuat namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. menepuk nepuk lembut punggung luhan untuk menenangkan malaikat yang tengah bersedih itu.

"minum lah, coklat ini akan membuat mu lebih baik"

"gomawo kris"

luhan meraih secangkir coklat panas yang di berikan kris padanya.

"dan jangan lagi memberi tahu tentang sehun padaku"

sambung luhan. yang awal nya membuat kris mengkerutkan kening nya. tapi kris bukan namja bodoh. dia mengetahui nya. dan tanpa banyak tanya, kris menganggukan kepala nya.

"gomawo"

ucap luhan dan kembali menikmati coklat panas nya.

"hueekkk... hueekkkk"

kembali luhan merasa mual di perut nya. dan kini pandangan nya sangat kabur dan kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"luhan-ah"

kris meraih tubuh luhan. dan langsung melarikan luhan kerumah sakit karena luhan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

"apa? kangker lambung?"

"iya, saudara luhan mengidap kangker lambung. dan sudah sangat parah. bahkan waktu nya tinggal 1bulan lagi. perlahan luhan tidak akan bisa lagi melihat. akibat dari kangker nya yang sudah menjalar mengganggu organ mata nya"

kris terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang rumah sakit. mata nya menatap kosong entah kemana. fikiran nya tak bisa mencerna apa yang di ucapkan dokter.

"luhan terkena kangker lambung" ucap kris seorang diri.

kris melangkah kan kaki nya ke kamar luhan. karena luhan harus sudah menjalani rawat inap. kris duduk di bangku sebelah tempat tidur luhan. di genggam nya tangan kecil milik luhan. luhan merasakan tangan nya di sentuh dan mengalihkan pandangan nya, melihat sosok kris di samping nya.

"kau pasti sudah tau ya" tanya luhan lembut. dan kris hanya menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

"kau pasti terkejut" lagi lagi hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kris.

"jangan sampai sehun tau tentang ini"

ucapan luhan kali ini membuat kris mengkerutkan kening nya.

"kenapa?"

"karena dia tidak akan perduli"

"dia pasti perduli. apa lagi itu dirimu"

luhan menggelangkan kepala nya. dan menggengam tangan kris dengan erat.

"berjanjilah bahwa sehun tidak akan pernah tau"

kris menghela nafas nya. dia tidak dapat merkata apa apa lagi. ini keinginan luhan.

.

.

sudah beberapa minggu kepergian luhan dari rumah sehuh. sehun merasa bersalah. dirinya sangat merindukan luhan nya. tapi sehun takut akan pandangan orang orang terhadap dirinya. sehun tidak bisa menerima itu.

sehun merasa takdir sangat tidak adil. takdir macam apa yang menyeret nya ketempat dimana tidak ada pilihan baik untuk nya.

dan selama ini, kris lah yang menjaga luhan. bahkan kini luhan sudah kehilangan penglihatan nya. luhan sudah tak dapat melihat apa pun. yang di lihat nya hanya cahaya remang remang di siang hari. dan hanya gelap di malam hari.

.

.

"kris"

"ya, aku di sini"

"aku merindukan sehun. aku ingin bertemu dengan nya. walau aku tak bisa melihat nya. aku ingin menyentuh wajah nya. untuk tekahir kali nya. aku mohon."

luhan berujar sambil menangis merasakan kerinduan nya yang sudah memcapai batas maksimal nya. luhan sangat ingin menyentuh sehun. mengingat waktu nya di katakan dokter tinggal 1minggu lagi.

"arraseo arraseo"

kris membawa luhan dalam pelukan nya. menenangkan luhan yang sedang terisak karena merindukan sehun.

jujur saja, kris sudah menyukai luhan. tapi dia harus patah hati untuk kedua kali nya. karena lagi lagi orang yang di cintainya sangat mencintai sehun.

dan demi luhan. kris akan mengabulkan keinginan luhan untuk bertemu dengan sehun. karena melihat orang yang kalian cintai itu bahagia juga meruoakan bagian dari kebahagiaan mu.

.

.

"sehun"

kris untuk ke sekian kali nya menghampiri sehun. dan hanya di sambut dengan helaan nafas oleh sehun.

"apa lagi hm?"

"apa yang membuat mu membenci luhan?"

...

 _"aku tidak membencinya. aku mencintai nya"_

"kau mencintai nya kan?"

...

sehun membelalakan mata nya. kaget karena kris mendengar ucapan hati nya. denga cepat sehun menarik kerah baju milik kris.

"jangan ucap kan kata itu di hadapan ku" ucap sehun dingin

"wae? karena itu kenyataan nya?" balas kris.

"hentikan"

"mengapa?"

"kau tak tau apa apa"

"kalau begitu beri tahu aku"

 _ **BUGGGG...**_

sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kanan kris. membuat tubuh kris terhuyung dan setengah jatuh.

"kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. kau tidak tau bagai mana nanti orang menatap mu sebagai gay. kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu. bahkan saat kau punya cinta sekalipun. cinta mu itu akan di injak injak dengan semua orang. aku tidak mau seperti itu"

sehun berucap tegas dan melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan kris.

"bahkan saat itu terjadi pada ku. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai. cinta tetap lah cinta. tidak ada cinta yang salah. yang salah adalah cara mu memperlakukan cinta itu"

ucapan kris menghentikan langkah sehun yang belum beranjak jauh. sehun mengakui ucapan kris adalah benar. tapi tetap saja. ke egoisan sehun mengalahkan apa yang benar.

 _ **drrttt... drrttttt**_

"hello?"

...

"apa? ada apa dengan luhan?"

...

"andwae. aku akan segera ke rumah sakit"

kris menutup telfon nya dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

sehun yang masih berada di sana, juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas. bahkan sangat jelas bahwa kris menyebut nama luhan.

sehun pun berlari mengejar kris. sehun memasuki mobil kris. tak sempat bagi kris untuk menanyakan mengapa sehun berada di mobil nya. dan langsung menancapkan gas nya menuju rumah sakit.

"luhan... luhan..."

kris meneriaki nama luhan. saat melihat namja rusa itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur nya. dan dokter hanya dapat berdiam diri melihat kris yang sedang menangis sambil menggenggam tangan luhan.

begitu pun sehun yang mengikuti kris. sehun hanya terdiam melihat luhan yang kini sedang tidur. dan tak terusik dengan teriakan dan tangisan kris.

dengan langkah gontai sehun menghampiri tempat tidur luhan.

"xiao lu?"

...

"xiao lu bangun lah, aku di sini"

...

"XIAO LU!"

 _ **BUGGG**_

"apa kau puas. kau puas melihat luhan tidur seperti ini? setiap malam dia memohon pada ku. memohon agar membawa mu kemari. tapi apa? kau selalu menolak dan menolak. sekarang kau berteriak pada nya? dasar namja brengsek"

sebuah tonjokan mendarat di pipi sehun. serta pelampiasan amarah dari kris karena kepergian luhan. dan kris tak sempat membuat keinginan luhan terkabul.

sehun hanya dapat menangis. tubuhnya kini terasa lemas. tak ada yang bisa di lakukan nya. semua penyesalan menumpuk di hati nya. rasanya sakit dan ingin memukuli dirinya. ke egoisan nya sudah membuat semua bertambah kacau. dan membuat nya kehilangan luhan untuk selama nya.

.

.

"mianhae lu, mianhae" uap sehun

sehun dan kris kini berdiri di depan pusaran luhan.

"maaf aku terlambat lu. tapi aku sudah membawakan sehun. aku janji akan sering mengunjungi mu. tidurlah yang nyenyak. aku pergi dulu"

kris meninggalkan sehun dan luhan berdua saat ini. kria yakin, mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua.

"luhan. mengapa kau tak katakan dari awal? aku bisa merawat mu, dan semua nya tak akan seperti ini. maaf sudah meninggalkan mu. maaf sudah membohongi mu. aku tidak membencimu. aku mencintai mu xiao lu"

akhirnya sehun membuat pengakuan di hadapan makam luhan. pengakuan yang seharusnya di lakukan nya lebih cepat.

"sehun?"

sebuah suara yang sehun kenal mengintrupsi pendengaran nya. membuat nya menoleh ke sumber suara.

ternyata tao juga mendengar tentang meninggalnya luhan. dan yeoja tinggi itu ingin menenag kan sehun karena berfikir luhan adalah sahabat sehun. tapi apa yang di dengar nya. sehun mencintai luhan.

"kau di sini? sejak kapan?" tanya sehun dingin.

"cukup lama untuk mendengar semua pengakuan mu" jawab tao.

sehun menghela nafas berat. menatap tao dengan tatapan dingin nya. tapi sehun tak akan lari lagi kali ini.

"dengar. aku belajar sesuatu. bagi ku hanya ada 2kriteria namja. namja brengsek dan namja yang menyukai namja. dulu aku fikir aku adalah namja brengsek. dan maaf audah memanfaatkan mu. tapi saat ini aku rasa, aku adalah kriteria kedua, yaitu namja yang menyukai namja".

 **END**


End file.
